


The last jedi academy

by Merzmerzuzana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Hugs, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Innocence, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Kidnapping, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsabers, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, english is not my first language, jedi academy, so sorry for gramar errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzmerzuzana/pseuds/Merzmerzuzana
Summary: „What are you doing here, Ben?“She heard master Luke´s voice. Very angry now, not so frendly as ussually.„I want to see her.“
Relationships: Ben Solo & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Promo

„What are you doing here, Ben?“  
She heard master Luke´s voice. Very angry now, not so frendly as ussually.  
„I want to see her.“  
„How could you say something like that? You are now in the girl´s section, in the middle of the night. How could you...“  
„Don´t stand on my way!“  
„How dare you could talking to me like that, Ben?!“  
„You are nothing to me.“


	2. Prologue

„What are you doing here, Ben?“  
She heard master Luke´s voice. Very angry now, not so frendly as ussually.  
„I want to see her.“  
„How could you say something like that? You are now in the girl´s section, in the middle of the night. How could you...“  
„Don´t stand on my way!“  
„How dare you could talking to me like that, Ben?!“  
„You are nothing to me.“

That was cruel, even from him. She knows that Solo had a problems with his uncle, master Luke says ,that he is somethimes too pasionable for a Jedi. But she doesn´t know that ventured something like this. Not to his own uncle and master. Only because the girl. Can something like that be true? Solo secretly dating with one of the padawans? She cannot imagine something like that. He? He is so cold, so heartless, had a passion only for fighting. Doesn´t make a friends. They admire his talent, but he can be really scary. She know that better then anyone else. She cannot forget how he welcomed her in academy. Never forgett to that day. And tonight he cause the troubles again.

„That´s enouht, Ben. Go to your room! I don´t want to see you until you apologize for your behavior!“

Something fall down to the floor. It scared her. What if he loosed the control. Solo can be very dangerous in this situation. She had no doubt about his talent. Maybe master Luke needs the help. She is only the beginner. Solo was not a competitor for her, but she cannot let him to harm their master.

She quickly opened the door. It´s too risky, but she doesn´t care. She will never leave her teacher.

„Master Luke, all you all right?“ she cannot only stand behind the doors.

They are standing next to her door. Unfortunately they don´t turn the swords on. Only the vase with flowers are broken.

The roses are on the floor, water almost everywhere. Such a shame! She really like them!

„Yes, Lia, I am all right,“ he reassured her.

She nodded.

„I am all right, too.“

Ben Solo are now looking at her. She is wearing the long grey night-dress and she is barefoot. 


	3. Prologue parth 2

He hates her for the first moment when she saw her. She really doesn´t understand why and never wanted to ask him. Only know he is looking at her just like she is public enemy number one. She doesn´t like him. Never wanted to hate him, but he are not want to give a chance to poor girl from cornfield farm.

She just ignored him, not react to his words. She doesn´t want to cause attention to herself, not this time.

The others students came, too. The every doors are now opened.

„Master Luke, what...“

Satine came to them first. She is too only in nightdress, just like she.

Lia wants to go closed to them. To supported master Luke, never let Solo the safisfaction to win this argument.

„Be carefull of splinters. Don´t hurt yourself only a few hours before lightsabers ceremony,“ he recomended her. But not because he really care about it. He only provoketed her and never wanted to stop.

But he was right. The splinters are on the floor, she must be very carefull.

„Ben, I told you...“

„Yes, of course, master Skywalker, I will go to my room, as you wish. I ´ve got what I wanted now. But don´t forgett, she is the only reason why I am still on academy, if you tried to separated us, you will pay for it.“

„Satine Saymour, come to my office.“ He ordered her coldy.

She paled immediately.

„Master Luke, it´s not necesarry.“

„No, I think it is. If you are tried to seduced my nephew, it is necesarry to talk about it with your master!“


	4. Book Cover

My new cover for this story.


	5. Prologue parth 3

„Master Luke, I swear, that I never. Please, you must trust me on this,“ she tried to defend yourself, but their teacher is too angry, now to listen to her carefully.

„We will talk about it in private. And you, all off you, go immediately back to your beds!“ he ordered not only to Lia, but also to others four girl, whitch now stands on the hall, too.

***

Ben Solo and Satine Saymour. That´s a surprise! Of course she is the most talented padawan from girls.

Their uncrown leader. Everybody respect her. She is so kind, so friendly and also in her opinion very atractive. Lia admired her long blond hair, blue eyes, and she has a nice figure, too.

She likes her just like she is her older sister. And respect as her _second teacher_. She helped her with the training, Skywalker cannot be everywhere, all the times, the olders must takes care of younglings, at least, expect those, who can Skywalker rely on. She really take a good care to her, from the beginning.

She and Solo? Lia really don´t know why she choose him. The most complicated and very dangerous person.

Is she fall in love to him? To Solo? If it´s a true she will be in serious danger. Lia knows his real face, they don´t want to talk to it, but she knows that he is capable of everything. Not even turn her live to living hell.

Poor Satine, if she really loves him, she will be sufered. Not even because it´s agains the codex. She saw the beast in his eyes, that day, when she cames to academy. Just like he is coldblooded killer.

No. It must be only the misunderstanding. Solo said only, she, no Satine. Maybe it´s a chance that she is not the one.

She must think about it, even when she is lying on her own bed. Trying to asleep again. Her lightsaber ceremony started soon, she must be ready, it will be her day, nothing can ruin it.


	6. Chapter 1 The punishment for both of us 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „We are done. You can go now. “  
He put the quaterstaffs back to stand.  
„I love you.“  
Solo turned back to her, very quickly.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I love you."

„He trusted me, Lia and I dissapointed him...“ Satine couldn´t stop crying, Lia tried to comforted her, but she failed. Her friend was too upset, right now and she had a good reason for that. Solo is the offender. Only he can caused the trobbles like this. She doesn´t believed that her second teacher Satine, tried to seduced him. Solo. That relationship will be very complicated and also very dangerous. She is not that kind of person. Never believed that she want to go the way to the Hell. But if she fall for him then maybe, she lost the control of her emotions. She is only human.   
„It´s not that bad, than you think. Master Luke is a fair person. He will understand you. He was very angry, only because Solo provocated him. Everything will be okay. I am here with you, and your friends too. We are not leaving you.“  
„But I.. I love him, Lia. He will never accept it. Master Skywalker cannot tolerated it.“  
So it´s true. She loves the beast. Lia don´t judge her, she is only afraid, that he cannot protected her from pain.  
Breaking the Jedi moral codex is the serious problem, but she is only in love, it´s not a crime, not for her.  
Maybe they are happy together, but If Solo playes a game with her, he will deserve a punishment. She cannot trust him on this. He is too unpredictable. But he is a human too, maybe deep down. But the beastly parth of him usually win. But maybe this time he is ready to fight for his love, maybe, but she still have a doubts about his feelings.  
„How long have you been together?“ she don´t want to interogate her, but she must be prepared for it. For that almost shocking news. She still never believed it. She and Solo. Why She and Solo? Why her closed friend and teacher loves someone like him. He is quite handsome and a good warrior, but she still thinks that it´s not a good idea to be in his hands.  
„We are not together, but I kissed him, until the mission in Mandalore. I told him that I love him, only this morning. But I... I cannot talk to it, not even with you... and it´s so late, you must go to the dining room. It´s time for the breakfast and Luke Skywalker wants to talk to you.“  
The Mandalore mission. Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo and Satine went to Mandalore to safe the Cleo, she cames with them to academy few weeks ago. She is the new padawan. The tall black haired girl, with tattoos on her body. She is half mandalorian, from her father side. They are not friends, not yet. Cleo has got closed personality, even more than Lia and she is wants to be one of them. Knights of Ren. One of Solo´s supporters. There is still the barrier between them, but she hopes that she find a way to know her better. Never give up so easily. But now she is not very happy that Skywalker want to have a conversation with her, she was afraid that Solo will ruin her planes for tonight. She need to be supported too.  
„Come with mi, Sat, please. Today we are gonna celebrate not until my lightsaber ceremony, but also my birthday. I´m fifteen, today.“  
It´s her big day. And Skywalker allowed her a little party in the evening. She hopes that he didn´t change the plans.  
Satine hugges her, and kissed Lia on her cheeks.  
„Happy birthday, Lia. I am sorry, I almost forget that you are the birthday girl, today. But I cannot go with you, not now, but I will come to your party, don´t be afraid. Tonight we will celebrate it.“  
***  
She say hello to everyone and goes to her usually place. The last chair on the left side of the large wooden dining table. Next to the Satine´s chair. She said to her, that she needs more time. Lia accepted it. Maybe the rest help her, to calm down.  
„Lia your place is now next to your new teacher.“  
Skywalker´s today very strict voice stopped her.  
„New teacher?“ she repeadted slowly.  
„Yes, Lia, please sit down next to Ben Solo. Your new teacher. “  
No.  
Not him.  
Even Sin is the better option.  
But not him.

Please, not him.


	7. Chapter 1 The punishment for both of us 2

She expected that Solo´s reaction wasn´t positive. The largest parth of her is now afraid of public humiliation.

Solo is from Skywalker´s bloodline, padawans respect him, mainly the Knights of Ren. But not only them.

If she protested, if she tried to stand agains him in public, the consequences may be cruel. Her only hope is him. His rejection. She was waiting for it.

That day in arena, when she came in, that day ruin her trust on him. She never forgett to his violent reaction.

** _***_ **

** _Jedi Academy_ **

** _Fighting arena Lia´s first day_ **

_She slowly entered to large fighting arena. Only with quarterstaff from Skywalker. Master luke leaves her alone, because of the urgent message from his sister, senator Leia Organa. She was very nervous, almost lost without him. _

_But he promised her, that he will came back as soon as it posibble. On the arena is now only one padawan. _

_The tall young man with wavy dark hair, he was quite handsome and there is something on him, something very special, she cannot name it, but she felt something very strong. Her heart was beating more faster, the warm feeling, never know where they cames from, are now here. Her own body is awaken the first time. _

_She only quitely stand at the corner and watching his training. He was amazing, she cannot stop looking at him. _

_Maybe one day she can use the force with the same surety and elegance just like him. She felt the atraction too, the very strong atraction, that she never felt before. She admired him so mutch. Not even the way how he used the force. Parth of her need his protection, desired for it. She wants him, maybe if she asked him, if he want to be her second teacher, he accepted her, maybe thay can be a friends. _

_But it so hard to focus on it. _

_He was shirtless, focused only to the force, only wearing the long white trousers. She cannot resist the new waves of warm feelings, when she comes close to her. _

_„What are you doing here?“ he asked her with cold voice. _

_„I am... I´m Lia Austen, the new padawan, I am only waiting for master Luke to start my training. And you are?“ she was so nervous now, almost cannot speak, when he is so close to her, her own heart was failing her. _

_In that moment everything chances, the magic is gone forever. She is not prepaired for that. Skywalker said that the oldes are glad to help the younglings. _

_„That´s not your business. Don´t try to waste my time. You are just like the others. Skywalker acepted another burden as usually.“_

_„Why you telling me something like that? Who do you think you are?! Master Skywalker said...“_

_„I don´t care about it. You are only next unvanted garbage. Your parents couldn´t waiting to get rid of you, isn´t it? And now you think that we will take care of you instead of them. Accept oll the garbege from nowhere, just usually, isnt´it?“_

_She felt only the anger. How could he? He didn´t know anything about her parents. Never met them, so why he is so cruel to her? It hurt, the pain from saying them good bye is now back. _

_She cannot think clear, not when he insulted her parents. She attacked him with her quarterstaff, he blocked her too hard, she felt on the ground and lost her only weapon. _

_„As I say, oaf with no talent.“_

_„You are the monster!“ she never know his name, but she started to hate him, with passion that never know before. _

_„Yes, maybe I am... You will see...“ _

_He is mad. He must be mad. She cannot understand him. She is trapped, cannot moved, it scared her. _

_„Let me go, please.“_

_„No, I am not done with you.“_

_He pinned her under his body, her breast were touching to his chest. _

_„Why you...Why...“_

_„Don´t be afraid, Skywalker will be saved you, soon. Just like the other garbidges.“_

_He was looking at her, just like he want so killed her, just like he is the coldblooded monster. _

_„I hate you!“ _

_„Same as I.“_

_His lips are now in hers. He was stealing her first kiss. Her body reacted on him_ _, too strong, she can felt it, the urge to kissed him back, never stopped. Her body needs him, never wanted to obey her mind. _

_She cannot resist, Lia kissed him back, hugged him, just like he is the only person in the word that can be so close to her. _

_She opened her mouth for him, let his tongue to play with his. The warming feelings are back, she doesn´t know why. _

_„Solo...“_

_The girl´s voice forced him to stand. _

_Solo? His names is Solo. Ben Solo probably. The nephew of Skywalker. _

_ „What do you want?“ _

_„Master Skywalker send me.“_

_„To controll me?“_

_„No, your mother wants to talk to you.“_


	8. Chapter 1 The punishment for both of us 3

_„Of couse she will. He complains to me regulary. That´s nothing new.“_

_ „Don´t blame him, for your mistakes, Solo.“_

_„Don´t forget were´s your place in this story Satine. Skywalker maybe likes you, but I am the future and he is the past. Think about it.“_

_He leaved the arena. Completely forget that she, the new Skywalker´s padawan is still lying on the ground. _

_Lia tried to stand to her feet, but her body refused. _

_Anger was back, too fast. _

_The darkness. Is now here, too. Wispering to her, trying to seduced her. She cannot listen, not now. She must resist again. _

_She only closed her eyes and tried to focus on something else. Not darkness, not Solo. _

_The girl, Satine, helpes her. Darkness is gone, for now. She is safe. On her feet._

_„Are you hurt?“_

_„No I think I am not.“_

_She tried to calm down. _

_„What happened with you and Solo?“_

_„I am only tried to introduce myselt to him. But he, told me that I am only the garbage. I don´t understand why?“_

_It still hurts. But the kisses? She did not know what to think about that. _

_„It´s not your fault. You are now in the middle of his private war with Skywalker.“_


	9. Chapter 1 The punishment for both of us 4

_„But why I? I don´t understand it?“ she was shocked, never expected that. She came to academy only today. Never met Solo before. _

_„It´s a long story. And we cannot talk about it now. We can talk about it, later, on your room. The training will oficialy started at 5 minutes. The padawans came and master Skywalker, too. Are you ready to continue the training?“_

_„Yes, I am.“_

_She said yeomanly. Solo never stop her. She must stay strong. _

_„I will stay with you and master Skywalker, If you want me I can become your second teacher. I am Satine Saymour, one of the oldest padawans.“_

_She offer her a hand and Lia accepted it._

_„I am Lia Austen and of corse I want you. I am glad that you offer me the help.“_

_She likes the Satine, from the first time, but hoped that Satine didn´t see them. There is the aid on the floor, next to them, partially covered them. _

_***_

She sat down on chair next to Solo. She nearly feel that all eyes are now on her. She is not very happy that she caused the attention like this. But what else she can do? The Skywalker is not in the negotiation mood.

She can only waited for the next Solo rebellion. But his response suprised not even her, but all of them.

„I am glad that you trusted me again uncle. I will accept your decision and help you with Lia´s training. As I said to you this morning you will be pround of me, again and of corse proud of my new student too.“

No!

He is just kidding.

His new student?

No. Never.

Do something, but what?

She cannot find the solution, not now, not in front of everyone.

„Very well, Ben. I am very happy that you are ready to help me.“ Skywalker commended his nephew.

But it´s a total diseaster. She will never accepted that. Satine is her teacher, not him. He is too dangerous for her.

Satine will know what to do. Only she can help her. But in this condition, she is not sure about that.

She felt touch of his leg on, hers, he not given her so mutch space and he wispered to her:

„You are mine, now, your holiday is over.“


	10. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Don´t be afraid, I am here for you.“  
Lia doesn´t react on it. Doesn´t give him a satisfaction.

„Where are you going?“ Solo asked her, when the breakfast is over. She planned to go back to Satine´s room. They must started to solve this problem. It´s her only chance. Only way to not loose her head now.

„I want to see Satine.“

„No, not now.“

Who he is that he can decided about it? Anger come back again and more stronger. It´s so hard to controlled herself when he pretend to be happy with this situation. But she must controll her emotions, he will pay for it, for separated them, she will never forgive him.

„Why not, Solo?“ she asked maybe too pasionable. But he is still very calm, just like nothing importand just happend. Just like she accepted her from his own will.

„We are going to Skywalker office, to complete your lightsaber and than we have our first training. You don´t have a time for your friend now.“

„As you wish,“ she agreed, because she was waiting for this day so long. First time turned of her own lighstaber. It´s a big think for every padawan. But not in his presence, he will ruin everything, just like usually.

„And Lia, try to call me a Ben. We well spend the more time together, and it was better for both of use to make a peace. Don´t you think?“ he provocated her in public, yes he is very happy now, can make a fun of her, but she doesn´t let him, not this time.

„No, I don´t.“

He almost smiled.

„You will chance your mind, soon.“

She can felt his hand on her shoulder. Just like he really wants to suport her, but it´s only a game, only a revenge, from him. Nothing else. But Satine maybe can persuaded him, not a play games with her.

„Don´t be afraid, I am here for you.“

Lia doesn´t react on it. Doesn´t give him a satisfaction.

He looks so serious when he talking about the girl, his girl. If she asks him for a favor, he will definitely say yes.

That´s her only hope.

***

**Satine´s POV**

„What do you want?“

When she wakes up, he was sitting on her bed. The red haired padawan, from Knights of Ren. He called himself Sin.

" You accept your quilt, Skywalker must think that you are Solo´s girl.“


	11. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 2

***

**Satine´s POV**

Satine cannot believe that he try to persuade her. It´s still very painfull for her, that he is one of them.

„No that´s not gonna happend. I am not quilty. It´s his fault. You know me, Sin, we were friends until you choose the Solo and Knights of Ren. You forget how happy we all are, when we are just like a big family, not divaded into two groups. Now we are living in darkness, you know it to, you felt it to. And it´s not enough. Not for him. He wants to destroy my relationship with my master, too. And now you come to me with this nonsense. So sad that you only became to his servant and not use your own head!“

She didn´t expect that he understand it completely. But she must tried to find the Sin that she knows, the Sin that she can trust. But maybe it´s too late, Solo maybe already clean his head.

He only grinned and there is something in his eyes, that she didn´t like.

„I don´t care about your complains. Yes, we were friends, but it´s only the past and it´s not only my fault. You trow me out of your life only because of him. You really think that we are not expose you yet? We all know what happend in Mandalore, you tried to seduced him, you tried to broke the moral codex. It´s your plan, not his.“

That dammed mission. Chance everything, burried her hopes maybe forever.

„You know only Solo´s version of story. Nothing else. He lied to you, just like he lied to everyone. Tell him that I am not his slave, not his accomplice and I never be. I will talk to master Luke about Solo, but I told him only the true. He deserved only the true from me.“

„Maybe your version is mutch more interesting. Tell me about it?“

„No, I don´t want to. Leave my room, Sin! We are done for now. Go back to your master.“

„As you wish, Sat, but you are alone in this fight, you know it. Master Skywalker give your student to Solo. You lost your prestige, Sat and it´s going to be worse. You will see.“

***

**Lia´s POV**

Her lightsaber was so beautifull. She almost forget about Solo´s presence, when she first turned him on. It was so elegant, so cool, she picked up a white colour and now she is very happy with this choice.

„Relieved?“ asked her master Luke.

„Yes, master.“


	12. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 3

Lia smiled on him. This is the best moment from this week. She is now on the way to be a Jedi. It started to be more serious. But she is also sad, because Satine was not with her. She deserved to be here, with master Skywalker, not Ben Solo, he didn´t helped her with the first steps, he ignored her, just like she never exist in his word. She still hoped, that Skywalker is now ready to understand, what Satine means to her.

„But I must ask you, do you really think it´s necessery to give met a new teacher? I am very happy with Satine, master Skywalker, we cooperated very good, I don´t think that your nephew had a time for me. He has his own grop and I am not parth of it.“

She risked almost everything, but she must. Not have any other choice. Her heart almost stop beating, when Skywalke told her:

„Satine must think about her future in Jedi order. You will stay with, it´s time for change. Don´t be afraid, my nephew is ready to help you. “

„But I... master Luke...“

She never expect that it´s so serious. He wants to kick out his favorite student only becaouse of Solo.

„Don´t be afraid of me, Lia. I agreed with you, uncle, I think that it´s time for a change. You are ready to accept my methods, Satine will stay with Cleo, she still needs her help, you not.“

He is decided to give her to Solo. She cannot know what else to do. She doesn´t want to speak about her first day and Solo´s reaction. If he knows about the kisses, maybe he started to think about her future on Academy. She cannot risked it. Not know when he is still very angry.

***

„He is now with us?“ asked the Sayer, one of the oldest padawans, and also the Sin´s closes friend. He makes her nervous, because he looking at her just like she is nothing, that was Solo´s philosophy, you are talented and powerfull or garbadge. Nothing between. She is glad that she doesn´t belong to them.

„No, she is not, Lia is only my padawan.“

„I see.“

He slowle leaned forward her and tried to touch her shoulder, but Solo stopped him. She can feel his anger, now and also the force.

„You are not allowed to touch her. I will broke your arm if you try it again!“

„I do not know, that you are so sensitive about her, I am really sorry, Ben. She is all yours.“

He goes back to his place and leave them alone.


	13. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 4

„Show me, what you can to with the quarterstaff, Lia.“

„As you wish, Solo.“

She is ready, he will see what Satine teach her. She will see the real fighter. Now.

„Ben. I am Ben. Not Solo. I am not my father. Don´t be headstrong, sweetheart.“

What?

He called her sweetheart.

It´s strange. She doesn´t know if she like it or not. But maybe she had a chance to persuaded him to help Satine.

***

„Ben, can I ask you something?“ she tried to use his name. It sound strange to her, but she needs a favor from him. He gives her a little break, so they are only sitting onto the floor. Talking about the best technique, but she wants to talk about Sat, too.

„Please, help Satine. Don´t leave her alone in this situation. She needs you. She doesn´t needs my help and I don´t care if Skywalker kick her out or not,“ he said coldy. Just like nothing happend between them.

But why?

How can be so cruel to her? She loves him. She cried because of him. Where are his confesions now?

Maybe it´s only a sweet worlds nothing else.

„I don´t understand you, Ben. Sat and you...“

„Forget about Sat, it´s not your problem. You must focused to your training. I am your teacher now, you don´t need her. Let past die, Lia, that´s my only advice to you.“

She is not surprised that for him it´s only a game, nothing else. The beast cannot understand her feelings.

But it´s not the end, not for her.

***

„We are done for now. “

He put the quarterstaffs back to stand. They are not talking about Sat. Only fighting in arena. It´s not easy. He is very strong rival, but she is not bad too. Satine teach her everything what she needs, she is now ready, to the high level of training. But she cannot stand his behavior. He must take responsibility for his actions, he must know how it taste when someone only playing with him.

„I love you.“

Solo turned back to her, very quickly.

„What you just say?“

„I love you,“ she repeated more louder.


	14. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 5

**Lia´s first night on academy**

_Her room was simple. With any decoration, only white walls and wooden furniture. The wardrope and bed with little bed table._

_Nothing special, but she is glad that she can live her, it´s so exciting, that she is now on Jedi academy and her dreams becomes true. She will give the room her own soul, prepair everything what she needs to feel there like a home. _

_She will learned everything what she needs to understand the force and kontrolled her own talent. But she is also scared of him. Of his own feelings. What if he tell master Luke about their kisses, what if he trow her out becaouse of him. Her parents will be very sad if she failed them, if she came back to them befoure her graduation. _

_But maybe he will ignore it, it´s her only hope. But parth of him is missing that feeling, missing Solo who wants to kiss her, but other parth want to defeded him, show him how strong can she be, if she really want. _

_Solo doesn´t want to be her teacher, not even say hello to her. Satine, the oldest padawan said to her that he is mean to beginners. Especially to her, because she is parth of her problem with Skywalker. She is now waiting for her, because she need more information about it, about what she can do, how she can defend herself. _

_Someone opened her door with a force, she struggled with settings of new password so, the door is not locked yet, she hoped that Satine helps her with configuration. It´s the first time she used the door like this, on their cornfield farm they havent got something like that. Only classic wooden doors with no safety. _

_„Sat...“_

_She stop talking when she saw him. Her heart started to beating fast again. Solo? What is he doing her in girls section? Boys visitors are forbidden, Skywalker told her that, it´s no excuse to break this rule. _

_„You? What are you...“_

_He pinned her to the bed. So fast that she cannot react. _

_„If you told someone about us, if you tried to I will have no mercy for you, understand?“ _

_Death was in his eyes, she never felt something like that, just like she is convicted and persecuded again. _

_ „What can I told to them, nothing, nothing happend,“ She said calmly just like she is perfectly safe, but inside she is really scared of him._

_She must locked the door, must learn how to use the system. _

_He kissed her again, just like he want to punished her, with passion that she barely can hadle. She is innocent, never been kissed befoure him. Never know what to do to handle his anger. Her body started to burn, with something dangerous. _


	15. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 6

_He discontinue with kissing. _

_Now he only looking at her, with his eyes, those dark eyes. _

_„Solo, what?“_

_„Don´t move. I cannot controll it. What did you do to me? What?“_

_„Solo, I...“ _

_He started to kissed her neck and opened her padawan´s clothes. She can felt the cool air on her skin, but he warmed her, very soon. His touchess drives her crazy, she wants to be his property, wants to be seduced by him. _

_It´s like a madness, but she cannot stop him, she needs his lips, hopes that he never let her go. And also his hand, but she is not afraid, not anymore, now she belongs to him, never know anyone alse, only him. _

_„Solo, please,“ she beginng him, not know for what. „Please Ben, I want you.“ _

_She kissed him, too. She touched him, just like he belongs to her too. The first time she touch a man. At least try to. _

_But he suddenly stopped. Maybe because of her touch, but she is not sure about it.  
_

_„You are, too young. You don´t know what you really want. Don´t forget, what I said to you. Be quiet about our little game.“_

_The death in his eyes is back and she is lost again. Lost without his touch. And also amusement. _

_„For you its only a game?“ She hates him, more than before, his words hurt her soo deaply. _

_„Yes, what alse do you expect? I don´t change my opinion.“_

_„Nothing. Go, go away! Satine will come soon, go!“_


	16. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 7

_He leaved her, confused, fighting with her own tears. She forgive yourself not cry because of him. He don´t deserve it. _

***

The memories about her first day in Academy, is still very painfull for her. She cannot deny it. She used the double protection to his own door. Don´t let any unninvited visitors in. The girls thinks that she is pointlessy too carefull, but she doesn´t care. She can´t let that pain grown, because there is still a danger that darkness will consumed her, if she lost control of her own emotions. And now she tried to give him all the pain back. And couse herself a serious problems. He looks into her eyes, just like he wants to kill her or kissed her, she is not sure, witch option he will choose. But she started to regret it.

„Come back to me, Lia.“ he ordered her in not very friendly way. 

„Ben, I...“ she tried to explain him, that it´s only a little provocation, but she had not time for that. But she is not sure, how. She doesn´t want to felt his anger on her own skin, she is not prepaired for that.

But thank´s the force someone came to arena. It´s Cleo, mandalorian padawan, with some new boy. Dark Haired teenege boy, in her age, he looks very sympatic at first side. He is probably human. He´s fifteen or sixteen, she is not sure, it´s her estimate. He looks cute. And also a little nervous, just like her when she came the arena. Skywalker maybe had for them a little surprise, he was in isolation for a few days only with him, just like her, and their master maybe only today decided to end his isolation. 

She smiled on him.

„Hi, my name is Lia Austen.“

„Hello Lia, nice to meet you I am Alaric.“

Lia offered him a hand and he accepted it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Solo´s hand. Another touch of death.

„We have no time for this.“

„Are you jealous?“ she is only provocated him, again.

„Yes, maybe I am.“

He really said that to her, in front of new padawan and also Cleo.

„You said to me, that our training is done,“ she said to him coldly. He cannot said thinks like that, not from them. How could she explain it? And what if they told about it master Luke? It´s going to be worse than Satine´s problems.

„„Yes, it is, but we must talk about your confession.“

„No, not now.“

„What confession?“ said Cleo now really shocked.

„It´s nothing, nothing special,“ Lia tried to get control on situation.


	17. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 8

But it doesn´t help her, because Solo doesn´t want to stop it.

„Don´t be afraid, Lia. Just tell them. They are waiting for it.“

What?

He cannot be serious.

No never.

He is just a jerk, who tried to drive her crazy, but this time he is not gonna win. Not this time.

„I am only... I just tell Ben, that I like him,“ she said yeomantly and looking at him as innocently as she can.

He is now totally emotionless, just like he doesn´t care about it. But she felt preasure of the force, just like he wants to control her emotion too mutch. She doesn´t care about that. Not now. Parth of her wants to hurt him as mutch that he hurt her, but her heart cannot allowed her revenge like that. She doesn´t want to be same as him.

„Of course I like him as my teacher, I have doubt on him, the first time, but now I am sure that he gan be very understanding and nice. I am very happy that I can learn from the best student of Academy.“

_I am sorry, Sat, but I cannot have a choice._ She must think about her, she still want to be her student again. But she must say something authentic, to escape from this problem. She hope that Cleo doesn´t told her about that.

„I totally understand you, Lia. You are so lucky, that Ben accepted you,“ Cleo gladly agreed with her.

„So he is a master, too?“ asked Alaric, now partly counfused.

„No he is not a master, not yet. But Ben is the older padawan, so he can helped with training the jounglings, if he wants. You will have a second teacher, too,“ Cleo informed him very gladly.

***

**Satine´s POV**

She cannot wait until the birthday party ended. She must tolk to her beloved master, as soon as it´s possible. So she tried to summon up courage and go to his favorite meditation place, deep down in the temple. He send the new student to arena with Cleo, she can saw them from her window, but he doesn´t came with them. He wants to prepair yourself for the Lia´s ceremonial. That´s the chance for her. She will never afraid of Solo´s so called friends. Not even a Sin. She will makes her own desitions. Their bond is still very strong. She doesn´t want to loose him. Not because of Solo´s machinations.

„Master Skywalker? I am sorry, that I interrupted you, but I must talk to you. I cannot wait.“

„I see, come close to me, Satine,“ he requested her very calmly. The anger is gone, it´s her master again.

She can feel it. The calm that she wanted to feel, too. 

She came to him as quicly as she can.

„I am sorry, I cannot talk to you like you are my friend, like I disrespected you.“

„I am sorry, too, Satine, I was too cruel to you, my words hurt you, hurt both of us. I have no right to talk to you, just like a jealous man. But I think it´s time for Ben to take the responsibility. To care of someone. I must give him a opportunity to be responsible, not only for his own life. He needs that lesson.“

Jealous? He is jealous because he thinks that she tried to seduce his nephew, only because he rejected her on Mandalore? She doesn´t know what she felt? Anger or happiness? But he, it´s mean that he felt something to her, too? But she is not too brave to ask him openly, not this time.

„It´s too dangerous, master Luke. He loves her, maybe he cannot accepted now, but she is the girl who he wants to visited that night. Lia is her.“

„Are you sure, Satine?“

„Yes, master, I am sure about it. He wants to visited her more than a once, but I stopped him. But it´s not her fault. She will not know about his feelings, not even now.“


	18. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 9

„It´s not possible. I don´t believe you.“

It hurt. She cannot breath for a minute, becouse Sin was right. Master Luke doesn´t believed her. He maybe lost his trust forever.

„I am sorry, master Luke, but you must know the true. Today he is going too far, he tried to blackmailing me, he must be stoped. I can open my mind for you. I can show you my memories. But I swear to you, there is no doubts, about it. Ben Solo loves Lia. He admitted to me. But I cannot talk about it, I cannot ignored his trests, but this time I must be brave again, because Lia is too parth of the problem. And I must protected her.“

She was shaking a little bit, and almost started to cry again. She cannot lost him, not now, not in these days.

Solo´s influence to padawans is very strong, master Luke needs them, her group is still faitfull to him.

„No, that´s not necessery. But its so hart do me resist, thay I failed as a teacher and uncle, too. He is lost because I am not to strong to give him what he really needs. But you must tell me more, about it.“

„I was not sure about it, until the Mandalore mission, until our kiss,“ she started with the story, she fight with this problem so long, but now she felt relief. Master Luke was injured and overslept the jurney back to academy, he don´t know what happend in bridge.

**Mandalore mission**

_She cannot believe it. Not even now. She kissed master Luke, almost confess him her feelings, but she didn´t have a gourage for the last step. Satine was defeated by her own fear. But she cannot regrett it, she still have a hope, that she not lost trust of her beloved master. She never felt something so strong to anyone, now she doesn´t care of consequences. He is dissapointed now, she know it and it hurt her the most. But she still feels his lips on her and never wanted to forgive how her own body reacted on him. But she tried to clear her own mind, because she goes to the small bridge, Solo was their pilot for the mission, he was everything under the control but she must talk to him. _

_He saw them, not Cleo, because he close the door immediately, but he know her secret now and she is worried, how he react about it. _

_„Is uncle all right?“ he asked her, when she sat to the second pilot place._

_„Yes, he will be all right, soon. Medical droid is taking care of him and Cleo stay with him, too.“_

_„Why you came her? I don´t need anything. I can handle it.“_

_„I need to talk to you, Ben.“_

_„Ben? I am Ben now? Not terrible and annoying Solo? Not your mortal enemy?“_

_She cannot react to his provocation, not now. She must stay calm. Anger doesn´t help her find a way to negotiate with him. _

_„We must talk about a kiss, you must know that only I am guilty, not master Skywalker.“_

_„I don´t care who is quilty or not. But padawans deserved to know about unnacteptably behavior of their teacher, don´t you think?“_

_„Please, Ben, don´t do this. If you really care about your uncle, you will help me keep it a secret.“ _

_„Okey, maybe I am in mood to help you this time, but I need a favor from you.“_

_„What kind of favor?“_

_„Don´t be afraid. Help me with Lia, I want to become her second teacher.“_


	20. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 11

Solo gave her a bottle with something, she hopes that it´s only a water. Lia has doubt about him and also about his actions.

Skywalker must has a reason for his behavior. She still believed him.

„Don´t be afraid. It helps you feel better,“ he said to her more gently, when he realized how scary his voice sound. „I promise.“

After all Lia try to drink it, only a little bit. He doesn´t lied to her. She felt mutch more better, it´s a water but not only. Her stomach stop protested and her head stop burning too.

„Where we are now? Where is master Skywalker and Sat? Where are they?“

The lights turn on. Lia is sitting on the quite comfortable bed and Ben Solo was sitting next to her. The room is quite ordinary, nothing special, only the grey colour almost everywhere, walls are clean, with no decoration.

He smiled, just like nothing happend. Just like he is happy that her ceremony is cancelled and she can forget to the party. Skywalker not tolerated something like that.

„We are in old base now. But I have been working on it, since I came to academy. Everything are here now. It´s my sanctuary. And yours too. Don´t call Sat all do time. I am here for you now. Forget about her. I don´t care where is my uncle right now. I have what I wanted now. You and Knight of the Ren. I don´t care about him.“

„But he is not injured?“ she must ask, maybe not truly wants to know the answer, but she must asks.

„No, he is not. He will be happy that he finally get rids of us.“

„Ben that´s not, true, he is only...“

„Stop it, Lia, I don´t want to talk about him, or about his follwers. You´ve got only me and the knight of the Ren. No one else.“

„Ben, please, he is your uncle, not your enemy. Please, we must go back to academy, and figured it out. We will talk about it. It´s not needs to separated from him. He is our master, Ben, we are only his padawans.“

„No he is not, my master, not anymore, we don´t need him. I am sorry, that I ruined your birtday party and the lightsaber ceremony, I will offset it to you soon. Don´t be sad, everything will be okay, you are with your teacher, you don´t need anything alse.“

„Why he is so angry? What is the reason?“

She can felt his hands on hers. His touch is gentle and she felt her own heart beating, more intensively.

She can be angry on him, maybe she cannot fully understand him, but she felt something, she doesn´t want to, but it´s still here.

„Don´t worry about it, I give you everything, what you need, Lia. He will not find us. Have a rest, sweetheart, you can use a bathroom and change your close, in this room is everything prepaired for you. But don´t try to escape of me, I don´t want to be cruel to you, don´t make me, I must go to control room, but I will be back, soon.“


	21. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 10

_„Why do you want to be her teacher? She is my student and I we have a deal. Serious deal not a game. She is like my younger sister, like my own blood. But you are not capeble to understand it.“_

_„I understand it, Satine. But I don´t have a choice. She must stay with me.“_

_„But why? What do you want from her Solo?“_

_She was now very afraid of it. _

_„I will not let you hurt her, Solo. Never let you...“_

_„I cannot hurt her, she is torturing me, I cannot stop thinking of her, from the first time I saw her, something change, The first time I really care about someone.“_

_„You, what are you talking about? What´s happend with you Ben?“_

_He shows her a medalion. Lia´s medalion, she think that she lost him, but he took it. She is not sad because of it, not really, if she wants to be a jedi, she cannot give the medalion to her true love, it´s forbidden. _

_„It´s the medalion from Exclusior, that medalion?“_

_„Yes, now it belongs to me. And not even a medalion, she is mine too, I you must help me to persuade her. It´s your only chance. My uncle reputation or her, you must deside about it, Satine.“_

***

„Master Skywalker, please wait for me! I am only...“

She is not finished talking but he just leave the temple too quick, she can felt how angry he was now.

It´s not good, she almost regred it, that she started with that theme.

**Lia´s POV**

She doesn´t know how it started. But she knows that something bad happend when he heart master Skywalker´s voice.

She´s got a bad feeling about that.

„Ben! Where are you, Ben!“

„I am here, uncle, what do you want?“

The Skywalker is almost devastated with something, but he is totaly calm, yet. Satine came too, she looks very pale and very scared.

„How could you... Who gives you the right to...“ he was so angry, that he barrely can´t speak.

„So you are know about it, now? And you are disappointed just like usually, isn´t it?“

„Yes, I know everything about your demands, Ben. And of course I am.“

„And what? I don´t wanna apologize to you, not this time.“

Lia was very frightened right now. She can felt Solo´s anger.

„Master, what...“ Cleo tried to calm him down, but he said to her, now very coldy.

„Get away from arena, Cleo, go back to temple with Satine and Lia. Leave us alone! It´s an order. Go now!“

She wants to obey, but she can felt that Ben grabbed her almost violently, then she can felt only the darkness.

***

She is not sure, what happend when master Skywalker give them an order. She woke up on the dark and never know where exactly.

Her head was burning with a pain, and she is weak just like someone use a mind trick to her.

„Don´t move!“

She can heard another order, but not from master Skywalker. It was Solo´s voice and it sounds not very friendly.

„What... what happened?“ she asks, now very thirsty, her mouth are really dry.

„Drink it!“

She gave her a bottle with something, she hopes that it´s only a water.


	22. Chapter 2 The lighsaber´s ceremony 11

Solo gave her a bottle with something, she hopes that it´s only a water. Lia has doubt about him and also about his actions.

Skywalker must has a reason for his behavior. She still believed him.

„Don´t be afraid. It helps you feel better,“ he said to her more gently, when he realized how scary his voice sound. „I promise.“

After all Lia try to drink it, only a little bit. He doesn´t lied to her. She felt mutch more better, it´s a water but not only. Her stomach stop protested and her head stop burning too.

„Where we are now? Where is master Skywalker and Sat? Where are they?“

The lights turn on. Lia is sitting on the quite comfortable bed and Ben Solo was sitting next to her. The room is quite ordinary, nothing special, only the grey colour almost everywhere, walls are clean, with no decoration.

He smiled, just like nothing happend. Just like he is happy that her ceremony is cancelled and she can forget to the party. Skywalker not tolerated something like that.

„We are in old base now. But I have been working on it, since I came to academy. Everything are here now. It´s my sanctuary. And yours too. Don´t call Sat all do time. I am here for you now. Forget about her. I don´t care where is my uncle right now. I have what I wanted now. You and Knight of the Ren. I don´t care about him.“

„But he is not injured?“ she must ask, maybe not truly wants to know the answer, but she must asks.

„No, he is not. He will be happy that he finally get rids of us.“

„Ben that´s not, true, he is only...“

„Stop it, Lia, I don´t want to talk about him, or about his follwers. You´ve got only me and the knight of the Ren. No one else.“

„Ben, please, he is your uncle, not your enemy. Please, we must go back to academy, and figured it out. We will talk about it. It´s not needs to separated from him. He is our master, Ben, we are only his padawans.“

„No he is not, my master, not anymore, we don´t need him. I am sorry, that I ruined your birtday party and the lightsaber ceremony, I will offset it to you soon. Don´t be sad, everything will be okay, you are with your teacher, you don´t need anything alse.“

„Why he is so angry? What is the reason?“

She can felt his hands on hers. His touch is gentle and she felt her own heart beating, more intensively.

She can be angry on him, maybe she cannot fully understand him, but she felt something, she doesn´t want to, but it´s still here.

„Don´t worry about it, I give you everything, what you need, Lia. He will not find us. Have a rest, sweetheart, you can use a bathroom and change your close, in this room is everything prepaired for you. But don´t try to escape of me, I don´t want to be cruel to you, don´t make me, I must go to control room, but I will be back, soon.“


	23. Chapter 3 Ben Solo´s decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Ben´s POV
> 
> Her student.
> 
> Satine´s student.
> 
> No. He will never agreed with that.
> 
> She belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, I am glad that you like my stories, thank you very mutch for kudos. And also a comments. I am really apreciated it. I am sorry that I make a lot of mistakes, but I am not native english speaker, I am only studying english from books.

**Ben Solo´s POV **

**Lia´s first days**

_He will fix it. They can start again. Only think that he can do is apologize to her. He cannot sleep all dammen night._

_Only becaouse of her soft lips and also a reaction of her body, she truly accepted him. Not only becaouse he is from Skywalker bloodline. He cannot forget about it, probably he doesn´t wanted. Something inside him wake up, because of her. Something new and very strong. He felt it, the same atraction as she. _

_He wanted to feel her, pinned to his own bed, he wanted to kissed her again and again. He needed to know what happend with him, if it´s only a lust or something else. He´s got not a lot of experience with a girls._

_They don´t like him, he always said something that scares them. He always ruined it, of course yesterday he ruined it too. _

_But he doesn´t care, he´s got a new chance today. He will became her teacher, offered her a help with her training. _

_And she said yes to him, he is Skywalker´s nephew, she is not that brave to rejected him. Of course she will be not very happy about it, first, but she will forgive him, very soon. She will be thinkg only about him, only obeying him._

_He can felt something else, on arena, something that Satine, cannot recognize now, darkness, dark side whispering to her, and he wanted to know why. They will talking about that soon, when he earned her trust. _

_He felt something that he cannot describe, not now, but when she was close to him, the first time he felt something to other force user, they are only concurents, or followers, not real friends, up to know she agreed with moral codex, he thinks that the mental bond, or love someone is only the burden for Jedi knight. But he change his mind, because of her. He was lonely, but it´s can change, she can change that. The first time he can make a real connection and enjoy it. _

_It´s something new for him and perhaps dangerous to his future as a Jedi, is now on the game. _

_Ben si not sure, why he react on her so violently in arena. Of course he is mean to beginners, it´s a part of his own rebellion agains Skywalker too. _

_But he is very happy that Skywalker doesn´t change his opinion. Now she is here, he accepted the new feelings, wanted them. _

_He will share his knoledges with her, only with her._

_Ben was very happy in this morning, until he head Satine´s voice near the dining room. _

_„Tabitha, this is Lia Austen, my new padawan.“_

_„Nice to meet Lia, welcome in academy.“_

_„Thank you, Tabitha, nice to meet you, too."   
_

_ "You are very lucky, that she will takes care of you. She is one of our best students.“_

_Her student._

_Satine´s student._

_No. He will never agreed with that. _

_She belongs to him. _


	24. Chapter 3 Ben Solo´s decision 2

_Only to him and noone else. She will accept it tonight, he came to her to persuated her, she must cancelled the deal with Satine. She must do it from her own will. Only because of him. Only this calm him down, nothing else. It´s not so easy, Skywalker will wanted to know why, they must have a serious reason for that. But they will find a way together. _

_„Ben came to us,“ Tabitha called for him. But it´s not a good time for that, not now. He is too angry,_

_he want to be kind, forget about the darkness, forget about the anger, but she cannot, not this time. He was afraid of loosing the chance. But the other side win, as usually, he cannot control it. _

_„I don´t want to waste a time with nonsense.“_

_He said it again, first burden and than nonsense, he never know why, he doesn´t want to be rude to her, it´s not her fault, but he cannot supress dissapointment.  
_

_He nearly touch her, when he came close to door and he felt it again, that urge to be with her, just like his own body started to burn with new tension. _

_„What´s happend to him?“ she asked._

_„I don´t know, and I don´t care.“ _

_She said it. Not Satine, not Tabitha. He doesn´t care about their opinion. _

_Lia said it._

_He felt pain and never know why. He is so confused, so torned. _

_***_

_He destroy five training barrels with his lightsaber. He doesn´t care that they need them to next training. He must do it. He was so angry, he cannot control it. He must do something to calm down until he visited her, he doesn´t want so scared her. _

_He was afraid that he lost a only change to find loyal apprentice, someone whitch really likes him. She just ignored him, doesn´t react to him, talking with everyone, except Ben Solo. He will end this little war, soon. Lia cannot resist him. _

_„Slow down a little bit, Ben.“_

_„Leave me alone.“ He snapped to him coldly, is not in mood to talk to Sin, not know. He barely can stand Skywalker´s lessons. He is not his friend, only one of his Knights of Ren. And he was too close to Satine. _

_„What happend to you?“_

_„Not your business.“_

_He destroyed the last one. _

_Woods all almost everywhere. But he is not satisfield, not yet. _

_„Ok, ok, as you wish, I will not say anything.“_

_He give his hands up and stepped away. _


	25. Chapter 3 Ben Solo´s decision 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, thank you very mutch for kudos, I don´t know what to write, I am really glad that you loved my story. So Happy Star wars christmas to all of us.  
And may force be with you.

_Its the best think that he can do. Ben are not in mood to talk about it. He is not sure what happend to him._

_The same question, but he doesn´t have an answer, not yet. Maybe she helps him to understand it. _

***

_He is already on the restricted area. The girls floor. Of course boys are not allowed to be here, not even during the days and of course not at night. _

_And then he saw her. But it´s too late, he can felt the attack of the force. Stopped him suddenly. His body stopped to move. She is strong, he know it, but she is too faithfull to Skywalker, so she cannot have a chance to accept her as a knight of Ren. She will be always the leader of the second group. If Lia stays with her, she will be hate him too. _

_„Solo, why are you here?“ Satine come closed to him, with lightsaber on. He doesn´t like the purple colour of it. _

_Not even so close to his own face. He doesn´t like that feeling. Be harmless in front of her, and cannot moved with his body except his own lips. _

_But it was his fault, he was to focused to other things, not to danger. _

_„Send me free and I will show you,“ he provocated her just like usually. She becomes his enemy and he cannot forget about it. _

_„Sure, but you better go upstairs, to your own room. This floor is restricted, for all boys.“ _

_„Yes, I know, but I don´t care.“_

_„That´s enough, Solo. Obey me, or you will feel the counseqences on your own skin, understand?“ _

_„Ok you are the winner, I will obey you.“_

_This time, but she is gonna pay for the his abjection. _

**Ben Solo´s secret base**

„Any problems with shields?“ he came to bridge, where the Knights of Ren are working on activating all the system.

„No, nothing, the systems are in good condition. Everything works, only a few emergency allerts, but nothing serious,“ Marcus said to him.

„Any signs of enemy activity?“

Sin is watching the sensors very carefully. The others are in the positions now, waiting for the Skywalker and his followers.

He is sure, that it´s not end good, for them. He will have no mercy to them, if they try to steal him his apprentice.

It´s over now, he doesn´t need the academy, not anymore. He need only her and the Knights of Ren. Skywalker is the past that must be destroyed. But parth of him, is still full of light, he cannot escape it, he is not sure, if he can forget about his name so soon.

„No, comander Ren but there is still a chance that they find us, Skywalker have a lot of experienced with it.“

Sin used his new name, the first time, he is very happy to hear that.

„I am not afraid of him. I will kill him, if I must.“

„And what happend with our guest?“ asks Marcus, now focused on the some new alerts, from weapons systems.

Yes, they are not fully ready to use, they need more time, to activated them.

„She is not a guest, she is my apprentice, and all of you, show her respect.“

He give this order not even to them, but also to the others, from comunication system. He will not allowed them to disrespected her.

***

**Lia´s POV **

She tried to establish a connection to Satine. Their mental bond is still very stong, but it´s too hard to focus.

She was in the trap, that´s the only reason that he leaves her alone and behind the door is two of them.

The knights of Ren. She doesn´t have a lightsaber, its still in Skywalker´s office, becaouse of the preparation to lighsaber ceremony and he wants to control its before he officialy give it to her. Its not so easy to escaped from them. They are also a sensors, that warn them, when she tried something, they opened the door when she came close to window, so she know that they are watching her very carefully now.

They bring to her some food. The sandwich and a another bottle of water, she needs to eat something.

But she is not happy that, it´s something from them. Lia doesn´t trusted them, not even Solo.


	26. Chapter 3 Ben Solo´s decision 4

He is still her second teacher, but she doesn´t know anything about his plans. He tried to be nice to her, but maybe he is only playing with her as usually. But her body desperately needs a new energy. He felt it, even now, when she return from bathroom.

So she started to eat, only a little bit, it taste good, quite normal and also she drink another glass of water. Nothing happend to her, she felt nothing strange, just her body is now in a good condition again. 

She tried to find a way to escape, but he prepaired everything very well. She cannot find any weakness. But it´s not over, not to her. She will find the way to go back, she must know what happend to padawans, Alaric was so lucky that he leaves to his room, to unpack his thinks befoure the conflict started. She hopes that he is not injured and of course hoped that they don´t injured anyone of padawans, and also a master. Solo told her, that they are okey, but she is not sure, that he tell her the truth.

The room was prepaired for her, it´s so scary, because there are also dresses in her size and other things. Just like this room is made for her.

She tried to pretend that she is reconciled with his desition to leave Jedi academy. She tried to make a connection again, but she felt only the darkness.

It´s scared her.

She tried to find Sat, but she felt nothing, just like something, or someone blockated. But something is now open to her. Something new.

She heart a voice, his voice inside of her own head. But it´s not a voice, she hopes for.

_Don´t tried to connect to her. I will not allow you to do it, sweetheart. I am here for you, not Sat. Don´t forget about it. _

_Don´t call me that, Solo. I don´t want you._

She felt the pain from conection, pain from his side. What does it mean? Why she felt something like that?

_Don´t say that. Don´t tried to separate us. You are the girl that I wanted to visit that night, it´s you, Lia. _

_No, I don´t believe you. _

Lia started to feel preasure, from him. Not painfull but stil dangerous, she stopped the connection, as soon as its possible.

She was very tired now, again, he doesn´t want to let her leave, its a mental fight, she win this time, but she is not sure what happend when they are meet in person again.

***

**Han Solo´s POV**

It´s not a good day. Not for Han Solo. He come back home again and he really want so see her wife and also he wants to find a way to talk to his son. Their relationship is complicated, but he loves her family.

Maybe he is not there for them every day, but he tried to find a way to spend more time with them, maybe it´s a time to visited academy, but Luke is too secretive about location of Jedi temple. She wants to tell Leia about his plans, but when he came to their home, she looks like she is not very happy that he see him again.

„Leia, I know that I ... look I am not sure, if I make the think worse or not, but I think it´s time to...“ but she cannot let him finished his hardly prepared speech. She is very angry and also scared. He is not prepared for something like that.

„Your son, kidnapped the girl, one of his classmates, they leave the academy, I don´t have a time for your excuses!“

„Of course blame me for everything, but your brother is now responsible for him. But he is not authority for him, I know that it was only the worse, if we trusted him,“ he doesn´t want to blame him.


	27. Chapter 3 Ben Solo´s decision 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the mistakes, I tried to find a beta reader, if you know someone or if you want to help me, I will be glad.

„Of course blame me for everything, but your brother is now responsible for him. But he is not authority for him, I know that it was only the worse, if we trusted him,“ he doesn´t want to blame him, not really, Luke is still his best friend and also Leia´s brother, he will always be parth of their family.

But he is not sure, that Luke is a right person for Ben´s training. Han is not sure if Ben really want to follow his uncle´s steps.

Ben is... Han is not sure how to defined his son´s character, but it´s thrue that he reminded them Vader, his famous grandson. They tried to keep it as a secret and they don´t want to talk about it. Their son is not ready to know the truth, not yet.

Leia doesn´t want to accept the option, that Luke maybe cannot handle him. And she is not ready to accept it.

„I don´t blame you Han, I am just... Our son is cheeky and he has no manners. It´s not our Ben.“

„He is only rebelling, that´s all. Maybe he is not happy in academy. Maybe he needs something else. We must find him and tried to help him. Falcom is ready for another jurney, I need only coordinates.“

Ben is not lost, not for him. He knows that he is not a good father, but he can fix it, he believed that is not too late for them.

***

**Ben Solo´s POV**

He pinned her against the wall. He cannot control it, his own fear and a dark desires too. His body needs her. He cannot resist the urge to be close to her.

„Solo, stop it!“

His little apprentice is scared and he like it. She needs to be punished. Not even his apprentice can talk to him just like that. She must obeying her master. No matter what.

„You mean a lot of to me, Lia, but don´t try to provocate me. Don´t say something that you may regret.“

„I don´t want you!“ she repeated it, the most painfull words. „It´s true. My life is on academy, I am still faithfull to master Luke.“

„He is not your master, not anymore. But I will forgive you, this time. You belongs to me, Lia, get used to it.“

He kissed her, it´s more punishment than a love kiss, but he can feel how wildly his own body reacted on her, he wanted to feel her soft lips in his.

He wanted her so mutch, he never felt something just like that, but he is not a monster, he doesn´t want to lose her, only because of his own desires, he must control it.

He slowly stoped and hugged her, she is shaking right now.

„I don´t want to hurt you, I am sorry,“ he whispered to her.

„I don´t believe you...“ her voice is shaking too.

„No, I don´t want to hurt you, trust me, sweetheart, not really. Please forgive me, I love you, Lia. You are the only person that I...“ he whispering to her very quietly. The first time he told something like that to a girl.

„But Sat, you and Sat...“

„No, she doesn´t want me. She kissed Skywalker in Mandalore, and my fool uncle rejected her.“

„So she is talking about him, not you, not you...“

„Yes, that´s correct.“

„But I don´t care, you are... kissed me without my permision, I was so scared that you hurt me, Solo.“

„I am not gonna hurt you, Lia, I cannot. You are safe with me, sweetheart. I swear.“


	28. Chapter 3 Ben Solo´s decision 5

He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away so fast as she can.  
She felt his pain but she doesn´t care, not this time. She must protect herself from his madness.  
„I don´t believe you. Your last kiss is different, just like another man, kissing me. Not you. How is it possible? “  
“You are right, Lia. The person that kissed you, wasn´t me. His name is Kylo Ren. And he is part of me. My worst path. Don´t push me away, again, Lia, maybe I cannot control him, if you do this to me again.”  
She is not sure if it’s a threat or only a warning. But if she must, she will protect herself, no matter what.  
“Where does he come from?”  
“The dark side, Lia. Only the dark side created him.”  
“But you are from Skywalker line, you are from line of heroes, just like master Luke.”  
He smiled at her. But it´s not a real smile, it looks like the beast is here with her again.  
“Our line knows the darkness too. Young Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather, turned to dark side, because he wanted to safe her beloved wife. You know him as lord Vader.”  
“But you are not him, Ben. You are no reason to follow his steps.”  
“You know the dark side, too Lia. I know that you are fighting with it, same as I, you understand me, you must only accept it.”  
“No, I am not the same. You don´t know my story. You don´t know why darkness whispering me.”  
“I want to hear your story, Lia. You can tell me everything.”  
“No, I cannot, I promised to master Luke that I will not talking about my problems with darkness. That´s his only condition to accept me as his student. I give him my word.”  
That´s very reasonable, my child.  
Lia said a very pleasant voice in her mind. Voice of strong force user.  
Maybe you can learn something from her, too, Ben. Maybe she is the right person for you.  
Mother. What are you doing here?  
She hearts a Ben, too.  
Do you really thing, that I will give up on you, my son. Do you really think that your mother will not be tried to safe you?  
I don´t need to be saved.  
I don´t agree with you, Ben, not this time. You must accept that we are not leaving, not without you. Your father wants to talk to you, too.  
As you wish, mother. You can visit me, on my base, and father too. Be me guests.


	29. Chapter 4 Han Solo 1

_***_

Lia is glad that he invites them. It’s her only hope. Maybe they can persuade him to stop with the rebellion against Skywalker. She is afraid of open conflict between the two groups. It’s unacceptable for her. They must find a solution before Knights of Ren completely fall to the darkness with their master. That’s the only reason why she is agrees to meet them with him. Of course, it’s the honour that he can meet them, but not as Ben Solo’s girlfriend. He wants to introduced her to them and tell them about their relationship.

Just like Lia is the only reason of his rebellion and she is not ready to take responsibility for his actions. She must fight with these feelings, when they are calmly waiting for them.

The Knights of the Ren are ready for all alternatives. Lia is very nervous, because there is still a chance for bloodshed.

She was waiting for them in conference room. Ben didn´t allowed her to go outside with them. Maybe he expected the attack from Skywalker´s padawans, too.

She felt relief when they finally arrived together. Ben and his parents entered to the small conference room.

“Lia, this is my mother, senator Leia organa, and that is my father, Han Solo.”

“General Han Solo.”

He said to her, when he offered her a hand, she accepted very quickly.

“I am pleased to meet you, senator Organa, General Solo. My name is Lia Austen.”

“I am please to meet you, too,” said senator Organa to her. But Han Solo looked her just like his son when he is not in a good mood.

“So you are that girl?”

“That girl?”

“Yes, the girl that seduced my son.”

“Don´t talk to her like that, father. Lia is my apprentice and the most important person for me. We stayed together, no matter what.”

“Luke tell me, that you are totally out of control, now I can see that he was right.”

“Han, please,” his wife stopped him. “Not this time, please, Han.”

“Okay, it´s up to you, Leia, now.”


End file.
